Summer of Stars
by highonair435
Summary: Sonny takes the female lead for an anticipated action flilm; Black Bullet. Sonny was expecting a summer full of new people and experiences, but instead she bumps into an unlikely face who snags the star role. Can these two enemies learn to be friends? CxS
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have me on author alert: I know what you're thinking. **_**What? She's starting ANOTHER fanfic, even though she still has two she hasn't completed?**_

**. . . That's right. :D**

**Just letting you know, Mr. Condor will be a tad OOC, because I really don't think realistically, someone like that would have anyone working for him. So he's a bit nicer in this story :)**

**xXx**

"**Cause it's my wall—and I **_**like **_**saying I **_**ban **_**Zac Efron. There will come a day when Zac Efron comes knocking on that door and he's like; "Hey, can I come in?" And I'll be like, "Oh no . . . you're banned."**

**-- Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper**

**xXx**

The audience burst into laughter when Grady's head poked out from under the bed. He looked around, and jumped when he saw me and Tawni next to him. Tawni and I went into jazz hands, smiling the brightest we could.

The audience started clapping and cheering when the big red APPLAUSE sign went off, the camera zoomed off slowly and curved out. Just when I thought I couldn't hold my smile any longer, Marshall yelled "Cut!" from near the right-stage camera. I sagged into relief.

I took a look at Nico, in bunny pajamas and relaxing after a good five minutes of faking fear. Zora tapped him on the back, alerting him to get up. Tawni was finger-combing her hair, looking like there was somewhere she needed to be. Then I looked at Grady, with his lips tugged into a little smile as he came up from under the makeshift bed.

I captured everyone's expression, memorizing them the best I could. I still couldn't get over the fact that I wouldn't be seeing them for the next three months. That was one-fourth of a _year. So Random!_ Had become a big part of my life now, and it would take a lot to take me away from it; Such as a required summer hiatus from the show.

"And that's a wrap; for the whole season." Marshall announced. At the mention of that, the entire audience burst into cheers. They clapped and clapped and clapped, until I thought they could clap no more. It was crazy.

Marshall came up to me when the audience eventually filed out. "Hey, Sonny," he said, "Did you finally take up that film offer Mr. Condor wants you to be in? It would really give _So Random!_ a better budget if you star in this movie."

I sighed. A little while back, Mr. Condor had approached me with an action movie offer. At first I had gotten all excited, because it would be my first break on the big screen. But, then I learned that filming was in the summer.

"I know, Marshall. But I promised people back home in Wisconsin that I'd be there for the summer, _and_ I think that getting away from Hollywood would be good for me after all of this hype of being a celebrity. You understand, don't you?" I said.

Marshall looked exasperated. "Look, Sonny. How's this for an explanation? This summer, you take the female lead in this film. After all of the publicity you'll get, you become more famous. The more famous you are, the more people want to watch our show since you're in it. The more people watch our show, the more money comes in. The more money comes in, the happier Mr. Condor is. The happier he is, the bigger our budget. The bigger the budget, the higher the salary, and the higher the salary, the more you're respected. You'll get better food in the commissary, guaranteed."

I heard a gasp coming from across the room. I turned around, and realized it came from Grady. He was still lingering behind at the doors, about to leave, but it seemed he had caught a few words. "Better food in the commissary? You mean, like the food for the _Falls_?"

Marshall smiled. "_Exactly _Grady, maybe even _better_ food than _Mackenzie Falls_, we just need to be the studio's favorite."

"So to get food like the _Falls_, you're saying we need to make better sketches?" It seemed like Grady had only caught the food portion of the conversation. I rolled my eyes; it was so typical.

"No, no, Grady; though that's a big part of it. What we need to do is get you guys into the press more. Take Sonny, for example…"

"Oh, no." I muttered.

"…She has a big movie offer from Condor himself, and if she finally decides on taking it, he's promising us a bigger budget. But I can't be sure if he's still considering her now, because she hasn't made up her mind yet." He winked at me innocently at the end of his sentence. I pouted; he just sold me out! That was totally unfair. Now Grady would tell the rest of the cast, and I wouldn't be able to rest in peace without taking the offer. A movie role didn't swing by that often, and hiding this from them would be considered a big deal.

"W-what? Sonny, do you know what this means? For the next year, we won't be eating uncooked meat lump every day! How can you even hesitate about something like this?!" Grady said.

"Well," I said. "I kind of wanted to get away from Hollywood this summer. You know, just to get a bit more down to earth, I don't want to end up like Chad Dylan Cooper." I explained. I spat the last phrase in disgust. Chad was _exactly_ what I was afraid of turning into because of my new-found fame. Cocky . . . self centered . . .

"Is that more important than beating out the _Falls_? If we get better ratings, it'll wipe off that smirk on Chad's face." Grady rationalized.

I pursed my lips and thought for a minute. I really wanted to go back to Wisconsin this summer. But, not taking this movie would let Marshall down; not to mention the rest of the cast. We would have to suffer for every meal we filmed the next season. And I didn't care much for the salary, but finally beating out Chad Dylan Cooper . . .

I wondered if it was worth it after all.

I decided to bring up the topic with my mother during dinner. Whenever I felt confused about something, I would come to her for a second opinion. I didn't really understand how everyone else complained about their parents so much. My mom was literally like my best friend; I trusted her with everything. And she was such a better decision-maker than I was. She had already gone through most of my problems . . . just not in the same exact way.

"Mom?" I asked, while diving into some mashed potatoes. She gave me a questioning look. I chewed my food as fast as I could, and then I began to speak.

"Remember how I told you I wanted to spend the summer in Wisconsin?" I began. She nodded at me. "Well . . . now I'm not so sure. I want to see my friends, but around a month ago Mr. Condor spoke to me about another project he was having. He's making some kind of action movie, and he wants me to be one of the main characters. Marshall said if I get this role, it would be a major step in my career, plus, my publicity will go up, and it would be great for the show. He said we could even top _Mackenzie Falls_, but I don't want to just leave everyone back home forgotten. I'm not sure what to do Mom."

She sighed at me and smiled. If only I could guess what was going on through her head at that moment. I picked at my mashed potatoes uncomfortably, awaiting her answer.

"Sonny, I know this has to be a hard choice to make. I understand you want to see your friends at home, but you also have a certain duty to make to Mr. Condor. He's never asked you to do anything before, and I think this role is more like a huge gift than an obligation. What I think we should do, is once the filming for his movie wraps up in mid-august, we can go to Wisconsin and spend two weeks there before you start filming another season of_ So Random!_ in September. That way, you won't be making anyone unhappy. Does that sound good?"

I felt a sudden mix of relief and happiness rush through me. "Oh my God, Mom," I squealed. "You're a genius!"

I got up from the table and hugged her. I mean, come on, I couldn't resist. Not only did she just take a whole load off my shoulders, but now I could actually enjoy the summer. She laughed and hugged me back, and we just stayed there for a few moments. I felt like jumping up and down.

Then I suddenly remembered something. "Mom, how did you know filming ends mid-August?"

She beamed. "Let's just say a little bird told me."

During the span of a week, I had gone back and informed Mr. Condor about my decision. I cut it extremely close; he said if I had waited three more hours, he would have had the contract signed by my replacement. He had given me my script, handed me a plane ticket, and now I was about to be whisked off into New York City to film. I don't know how I managed to squeeze in some time to run down my lines, but I did. Now as I was sitting down at a window seat in first class, I whipped out my yellow manila folder once more, and took out the script.

I played Laura Fealton, one of two under aged, undercover, bodyguards of a billionaire's daughter. The other was Jake Andrews—the main character. The daughter gets kidnapped and they're assigned to get her back. Long story short, they end up falling in love, and they rescue the daughter before the billionaire coughs up thirty million in blackmail. The bad guys go to jail, and the movie ends.

It was amazing how even in a gory action-film where half of the characters died, everyone who managed to live, got a happily ever after. It showed me how much hope there really was in the world.

Then again, bloody or not, it was still a movie.

"Please take your seats and get ready for flight." the attendant said for the third time. We were being delayed because some guy had an issue with his luggage and had to go resolve it. So we were finally taking off, 20 minutes later. I think everyone on the plane was majorly hating on "the guy" now, including me.

I was looking out the window watching a plane in the distance descend, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but is this seat 15A?" an eerily familiar voice asked in monotone. I turned around and felt a shock run through me when I was caught straight into a pair of sapphire-blue eyes.

"Chad?"

**Dun Dun Dun! Haha. Don't you just love cliffies?**

**So, this is my first SWAC fanfic. What do you think? I don't really want to write something that people don't want to read, so I'd really appreciate your feedback. Sorry if I forgot any little details, because I've only watched around four episodes. But I'm getting there. :)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this was a long update. I swear I don't normally take this long.... unless I'm grounded. Which I was.**

**I was seriously blown away with the reviews. I mean, this is the most reviews I've gotten for a fanfic on the first chapter ever. I loved them sooo much that I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who reviewed. Here's to: **

**BrittBrat500, Gilaureloth, h, purplenpeace4evaaa, May Lily, bcookie, nameuscool, readergirl12345, TrinityFlower of Memories, ride2night, my beta: ThisIsMyDisguise, Haley Rose, sonnycentral (who basically inspired me to write this story, check out her profile and read her fics) and Nikki. You guys are awesome :D**

**Besides that, I had written four more chapters for this story, but then looking back at them I realized that I wrote garbage, so I rewrote at least one chapter, which I'm giving to you now. Enjoy :)**

**xXx**

"**Oh my gosh, you're Chad Dylan Cooper! Possibly the best actor of our generation—are you kidding me!?"**

**--Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe auditioning for the part of Sonny Munroe in the Chad Dylan Cooper Story. (Just thought I'd clear the quote up. ;D)**

**xXx**

CPOV

I walked into the plane, and sauntered slowly down the aisle. I had no bags, so the only things that were weighing me down were two cells in my jacket and a blue wallet in my front pocket. And the blue folder tucked under my arm, which was the reason I was here on-board today.

I had been cast as the lead in Black Bullet; Condor's hottest big-screen action film. The press greatly anticipated the beginning of filming, because it was thought to be the biggest blockbuster of the New Year. With a budget of 210 million, the movie was getting a whole bunch of buzz. Especially now, since Megan Fox got thrown off as the female lead five days ago. At first I was personally disappointed because I wanted to make out with her, but then she went ahead and called me an "amateur", and I decided she wasn't good enough to be kissed by me anyways. Who did she think she was, making fun of the best actor of the generation, namely me? Good riddance.

So everyone was trying to find out who landed the big-time role, but the director, Harris Gregory, refused to say a word to anyone until filming began. Hell, even I didn't know who I was supposed to be working with for the next three and a half months.

Jake Andrews was your typical gun-twirling Bugatti-driving badass with a mission: making out with the hot girl while blowing up half of New York. One of the reasons I took the role in the first place was 'cause the guy was the sickest character I'd ever portrayed. He was such a different character than Mackenzie. Lately, the writers had been making him seem more like a fag than usual, with the whole romantic, perfect pretty-boy act. As if deep down he wasn't the spoiled rotten son of the economical leader of the water business. It was exciting to play the tough guy for a change-- Jake was a beast.

I looked at my ticket in an attempt to find my seat, but I had no such luck. People would think that I had ridden on a public plane before, but the truth was, I never had. My parents had always been rich—since before I was born. My father, ironically enough, was the C.E.O. of the top-selling _juice_ manufacturing company in the nation. We didn't own a private jet ourselves, at the time, but my dad had political friends who did. We would always ride on their planes for vacation, because my dad only went on vacation with his friends anyway. I remembered a time when I was barely five, I would gaze out of a jet's window while my dad and his friends would talk over some scotch, mom would be gossiping with their wives, and I would be left alone to dream of fame . . .

Of course, it was around two months later that I got my big break as America's most beloved child actor. Now, I flew in _my_ private jet, but unfortunately, something in it was a bit loose, and now it was in repairs. I had spent the last 20 minutes arguing on the phone with the company, because it was supposed to be ready before my departure to New York.

I walked over to an aisle seat which I thought read 15A, but I couldn't tell because it was written in an extremely loopy cursive on the side of the chair. There was a brunette girl sitting at the window. I couldn't tell if she was my age or way older, because her face was completely obscured from my view. I talked to her like I would to a middle-aged woman, just in case I was mistaken.

"Excuse me, but is this seat 15A?" I said politely. I was surprised at how the tone of my voice came out; I sounded like the living dead, probably due to the fact that I had woken up at five-thirty in the morning to pack.

The brunette girl turned around and I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I saw her face.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sonny Munroe was _not_ sitting down, a few feet away, riding on a first class flight to New York City. But, there was no other explanation. My eyes never deceived me.

"Chad?" she said, her face contorted into undeniable surprise.

"Sonny?" I said, just as bewildered. She blinked a few times and sat up straighter in her chair. She eyed me oddly, as if seeing me for the first time. I didn't find it strange, because I had a feeling I was doing the same thing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly. She looked a little mad, but that could have just been my imagination. Still, I couldn't help but give her a witty response. There was no harm in cracking a little joke to brighten up an awkward greeting, right?

I smirked. "I'm flying to New York, just like you are, apparently. Unless you got your plane ticket mixed up and you're _really_ supposed to be going to Wisconsin. _That_ would be a great explanation for why you're sitting in my seat on a first class cabin to NYC."

She scowled. I guess she didn't take my joke very well, because she looked irritated. She took a deep breath and zeroed in on me. "Wow, Chad, you're hilarious. Okay so first, when you buy a plane ticket for a plane that isn't yours, you don't own an entire row," she said. "And actually, I'm going to New York to shoot a movie. I guess I don't have to be in a pathetic drama to be considered a serious actress." she smiled sweetly, and I couldn't even guess she had said anything particularly venomous until my blood began to boil, an immediate reaction when I knew something was up.

I scoffed and began to contradict her. I didn't even process her words, but I took it as a pathetic attempt to try to make a comeback. "You know what, Sonny--"

"Come on!" a voice boomed from behind me, interrupting us. "Kid, you're delaying us even more. So stop fighting with your girlfriend and sit down!"

I hadn't even noticed that everyone from the first class cabin had been looking towards me and Sonny and watching us fight, but now that I had taken a good look, I turned red. So I did the first thing that sprang to my mind. I turned around, and looked at the middle-aged man in the seat behind me.

"Okay first, she isn't my girlfriend. Second, don't talk to me like that, 'cause I don't do orders. Dude, do you know who I am?" I said vehemently, then I changed my expression abruptly. I gave him my million dollar smile, knowing he'd recognize me. He cocked his head to the side, as if really thinking about what I said. He frowned.

"I don't know, a bratty kid coming back from boarding school?" he said acidically, "I really don't care, just sit down so we can freaking leave already!"

I was appalled. "No one talks to Chad Dylan Coo--"

"Chad, stop!" Sonny shout-whispered. She grabbed my arm violently and pulled me down. I was so shocked, I just slumped into my seat without a fight. I surrendered, and put on my seat-belt. Now my face was as red as the flight attendants hair.

The seat-belt sign flickered on and I was thankful for something to do with my hands while my face cooled down. When I couldn't feel heat in my cheeks, I took a snide look at Sonny.

I knew it was partially my fault, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but put the blame on her. "You didn't need to make such a big show you know."

She laughed, a short little chuckle. The bright light coming from the airplane window behind her made her eyes seem almost hazel-like. "That's saying a lot, coming from the King of Drama."

We fell silent again. I couldn't tell if Sonny was joking or being sarcastic, but then I couldn't think too much of it, because the plane took off, and then Sonny was practically glued against the window like a little kid. My head spun with accusations, but I decided to keep silent. I let out a breath, settled down in my seat, and prepared myself for yet another six-hour flight to NYC.

"Wow, L.A. looks so small from up here," she said suddenly. "Is it like this every time you go on a plane?"

"Wait, you're kidding me, you've never been on a plane before?" I said. I was about to crack up, but then I reminded myself that Sonny was a Random, and Randoms didn't get nominated for Academy Awards, weren't on magazine covers, and didn't shoot specials in exotic locations, like the members of Mackenzie Falls. So they never had a reason to leave L.A. I was about to ask her why she was here but she began to speak. I frowned and debated upon tuning out her blabber to background noise, but I decided against it.

She had looked away from the window to face me. I missed what she said in the beginning because I had temporarily tuned her out. ". . . Second time on a plane since leaving Wisconsin. But it was different . . . I was on a red-eye, so I was asleep the entire time."

I nodded in understanding because I didn't feel like talking to her. Damn, if my castmates ever found out I had a decent conversation with her. . . .

"So why are you here?" she asked quizzically. I looked back at my blue folder and smiled. I finally had a reason to boost myself up. Not that I bragged all the time; I just really liked discussing my work with everyone. And I certainly had a unique way of phrasing my thoughts.

"You don't know? It's all over Tween Weekly, you know, the one where I'm on the cover? Again?" I snorted as I saw her expression change from serene to exasperated.

"I was just trying to be polite in asking you a question, but it looks like I can't go two seconds without hearing you talking like you're promoting yourself. Just forget it." she sighed in irritation.

I let my anger seep in gradually, slowly boiling like a pot. There were a few times that I got truly mad, and I felt like if this continued, I would become pissed off. Openly criticizing my faults hit a nerve.

"So," I said slowly, keeping my eyes shut as I tried to forget that remark, "What are you here for again?"

"Oh, you didn't hear the first time?" she asked sweetly, but I could almost hear a million sarcastic remarks milling through her head. I ignored them.

"No, I didn't. So what brings you to New York?" I said bitingly. She lifted her head up and sighed. Her face looked a bit depressed and instantly I regretted sounding mean. Did I phrase it wrong?

"I don't know," she said softly. She turned her head towards me. "Mister Condor wanted me to sign up for a role, and everyone encouraged me but . . . I don't know. I feel like I'm not good enough for it."

As I processed her words, I smirked. "Jeez, Sonny, really? There you go again with the actor insecurity thing. You know, I might use that one to win over the tabloids."

She frowned. "Really, Chad, really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, sorry. What I meant to say was that, uhmmm, you'll do just fine with whatever you're doing." I looked away from her. "Even if it's an independent flick that goes straight to DVD." I muttered under my breath.

She didn't seem to have heard me, because she smiled. "Wow, thanks. You know, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me for as long as I've known you."

I grinned. She was in a better mood now, not so touchy. "I guess I have my moments."

She pursed her lips and looked straight at me with narrowed eyes. "When you're not being a jerk, right?"

"Right." I admitted to her lamely though some small part of me recognized the truth in her words.

I returned back to my original position, not feeling up to conversation anymore. I just needed much-needed sleep if I was going to do that interview tonight for E! News after I unpacked. I felt for the side button on the seat and gently pressed it, making me lean backwards. I hoped the guy who yelled at me before got pissed.

Pretty soon my head was filled with thoughts of NYC, my Aston Martin, and Megan Fox. Then I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Welllll, obviously Chad isn't that OOC, but he's a bit more mature, I guess? Not by much though. I promise you he will get less annoying and more realistic later on. I'm just trying to get inside of his head. I mean, he seems cocky, but it's like he's hiding something.... hmmm.... he's a complex character and I want to write him honestly, but not unrealistically. It's difficult, and I'm sorry if I wrote him bad. **

**By the way, I need some help. I kind of made up this title at the last minute, when I heard my sister watching the commercial for Disney's "Summer of Stars," and I just wanted to publish it already. So that's what I named it. I want to change it, but I have no idea what to call it. So any suggestions? The only thing I'm trying to stay away from is something like... "Sonny with a Chance of _______" kind of thing. Cause to me, that seems a little overdone. =/.**

**Other than that, REVIEW! **


End file.
